The Viral Vector Core Facility is an integral component of the UNC Gene Therapy Center. It has been in operation for over 8 years and has maintained an exponential level of production growth over this time. This growth has been accomplished by rapid incorporation of new technological developments as they become available, and by a commitment to making the proceeds of these technologies as widely accessible to researchers as possible. The pursuit of these goals will continue within the proposed research program. Among the new technologies and services to be added to the Vector Core will be the production of helper-dependent adenovirus vectors (HD-Ad), chimeric capsid adeno-associated virus vectors (chAAV), double-strand (or self-complementary) adeno-associated virus vectors (dsAAV), paramyxovirus vectors, and large-scale plasmid preparations to facilitate the production of experimental laboratory-scale stocks of viral vectors. Each of these services will dovetail with the specific needs and research interests of the MTCC investigators and their cystic fibrosis and metabolic disease research programs. Some of these new services will also play an important supporting role in the proposed pilot and feasibility studies, i.e., production of chAAV (McCarty, P.I.) and paramyxovirus vectors (Pickles, P.I.).